


Another Happy Landing

by chandlerinabox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerinabox/pseuds/chandlerinabox
Summary: With Lance about to leave in a week, Keith decides to write him a letter explaining all that Lance means to him. It has unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story based off of a quick 5 minute idea I had floating around in my head. It's another short story, so there's not too much depth. However, it's very fluffy, so I hope you enjoy :)

Keith chewed the end of his pencil. He really wasn't good at this. Expressing any sort of conflicting emotion was always difficult for him, and big gestures were out of his persona. However, this was something that needed to be done, his core was screaming at him to just _write that letter_.

He felt his leg shake. He felt sweat prickle at his temple. It was just _Lance_. This shouldn't be so difficult. It would be so much easier to just forget about everything and to bury all that he felt, so that both him and Lance would go their separate ways without any feelings of longing-

And if he did not write this letter, he would not get another chance. The inevitable dawned on him. If he did not do this now, he could not do this ever. Lance would be gone and nothing would ever come of it-as if Keith expected anything to come of sending this anyways.

So he ran a hand through his hair, tightened his grip on the pencil and began to write.

**Lance,**

**I know you'll be leaving in a few days anyways, so this might be pointless and all but I wanted to get it all out.**

**You and me have always had an emotionally charged relationship, as much as my pride doesn't want to admit. I was always invested in the stupid “rivalry” even if I pretended to not notice your existance at all. Truth be told, it was nice to have someone pay so much attention, other than Shiro. But then..we became more than that. We were able to become friends, and I really felt something change. I began to care about you, and it was alarming, because save for Shiro, I had only scared about what concerned myself. When you announced you offer to move, I was not sad-I felt happy, really-that you were offered such a great thing. I won't see you, but the smile on your face as you yelled it out was enough to know that you were truly happy. As our relationship progressed, I went from pretending to not care about you to being able to envelop myself in my investment in you. It was scary. It still is. I am probably being ridiculous.**

**I..really care about you Lance. The scarier part is that I am so confused in what way. I want to see that smile all the time. That's selfish, but knowing you are happy makes me happy. I don't really know what this means. I wish you didn't have to go, maybe a small, selfish part of me doesn't want you to leave...but if going is what makes you happy, I can't try to make you stay. I don't want you to stay because of me. You mean alot to me. I could've never said that in person. I love Shiro, he's like my brother...but you're different. You’re empathetic and hard working. At first, I thought it was just me not knowing how to react to someone else I could call a brother besides Shiro, but this is… I don't know what to call it. I don't want to call it something you won't like. I'm very thankful for you. For all that you have done. You were a pain in my ass in the beginning, but only because I wanted you to be a pain in my ass and I couldn't understand why. I still don't fully know why. But I know that while I don't want to lose you, I don't want to restrict you from any happiness. Either way, I'm glad to have met you.**

**Goodbye, Lance.**

**-Keith**


	2. Chapter 2

Lance looked around. Everything was nearly packed and stacked. All he had to do what return the keys and say goodbye to everyone.

Again. 

A loud rap on the door brought Lance out of any swirling thoughts. Maybe someone had come to visit him before he left. He held out hope that someone would visit.

However, upon answering the door, he was greeted by a man in a mail suit. He held out a closed envelope  to him, before tipping his hat and leaving.

Lance figured it would be his last rent signatures.

However, upon turning it over, he only saw  _ from Keith _ on the front.

He heart rate tripled, then stalled. Without a second thought, he tore open the envelope into shreds before peering his eyes on the words before him.

 

He nearly fell over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Lance do with this information?


	3. Chapter 3

2 days before Lance's departure, Keith found himself peering out of his desk in anticipation. Shiro had planned a small going away party for Lance tonight, and while Keith should be making some sort of snack for It, sitting around was  a much more comfortable option. Untill the last minute. 

His sky gazing was interrupted by a greeting from his door. Upon rising out of the chair, he stretched his arms. It was probably Shiro, telling him to get ready. Maybe Allura.

_ It would not be Lance. Keith hadn't heard from him since- _

Behind the door was neither Allura or Shiro but a young woman, wearing a cap with a faded mail logo on it. She gave him a wide smile before handing him an envelope. Upon grabbing the letter, she turned around in left.

How unusual.

He closed the door behind him before inspecting the arrived item.

_ Keith. _

No. It couldn't be. Keith nearly fell over, the support in his legs turning to instant jello. A great rush of heat overcame his head and he sat down. 

No, he couldn't get his hopes up. There was no point.  _ He  _ hadn’t answered and that was that. 

He felt tempted to just throw the letter in the trash, as if he was too nervous to look at its contents.

He tore it open anyways. 

Some small sticky notes fell out, swaying in the air before landing on Keith's feet.

He licked up the note that had a big ‘1’ in the corner. They must've been numbered. How the hell else was he supposed to read this mess?

**Keith-**

Lance. It was fucking  _ Lance,  _ it was his writing. 

**You confuse me. You anger, annoy and cause such frustrations that I wonder why I care so much about you.**

That was all in the note. Upon looking down, he saw note ‘2’. 

**I should hate you. I don't and it's deeply confusing. The past few months...sometimes I cannot believe you real.**

Note 3. Keith couldn't believe it.

**I love you. I am so in love with you. I always have been. You make me want to not go. I never knew if you felt the same, so I hid it under layers of denial, but I fucking love you, Keith.**

Note 4-

**I have waited years to say-er, write-that. Yea.**

 

**Your good buddy, Lance.**

 

Who the fuck wrote these sorts of things on sticky notes? Better yet, why the fuck was he still sitting here? 

He couldn't believe it. They were both dumbasses. 

He let out a hearty laugh before coughing a few seconds later.

He knew what he had to do...But he had to wait for some time. He couldn't believe he was gonna do this...But now he had no doubt.

He was in love with that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hope you are enjoying the fic so far!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Keith arrived, it was already dark and the snow had begun to fall. Maybe this was crazy and impulsive, but he didn't care. Every single beat of his pulse told him to go find him. So he did.

He peered inside the window, and there he was. 

Keith watched Lance pace erratically, his hands on his head. He went to go to the door before watching Lance taking a seat, his back to the window.

Keith raised a hand to the door, but before he knocked…he felt a spark of shock.

This was finally happening. He was completely unaware of what he had wanted...only took him this long. They could've had years…

He inhaled sharply, the cold tickling his throat. He heaved to suppress a cough but was overcome with a shudder. Lance quickly turned his head, but Keith ducked to the side just in time.

It was now or never. He knocked on the door.

.

.

.

He looked in the eyes of the one he loved the most. Lance recoiled in shock.

‘I…’ it was a ghost of a voice, but it was all Keith had.

Lance pulled him in, his arms gracing his shoulders. Flashes of warmth sprung from where his fingers lay. He followed Lance’s lead without thinking first, clumsily stepping as Lance reached up to cup his face in his long hands.

A great flush over took over, covering his skin in patches of redness, a tingling pink covering his cheeks. His eyes met Lance's, his pulse was electric. Lance crooked his head to the side as he rested his forehead against Keith's own.

‘Come with me, Keith.’

Keith went absolutely still. His pupils dilated. How could he leave? What would Shiro say if he just left?

And yet...everything he wanted waa in his arms. He was crazy, no-he was beyond that. One note after professing their feelings and now he was going to live with Lance?

“We…” Keith swallowed. “We would have to work some stuff out first. Quite alot…”

Lance stayed silent. His eyes were nearly begging him, and Keith could almost hear his plea.

He wanted nothing more. He had no idea how he was won over to soon.

“Alright.”

Lance's face lit up. It was the brightest smile Keith had ever seen on him, and something warm trickled up his spine.

“I mean we'll have to...You know…” Lance sounded as if he were out of breath. He gasped for air. “but you and me...we can do it. I know we can. And we'll get you settled in...find you a job…” Lance took a deep breath. Keith could feel his head radiate off of him. 

“I know. This is not going to be easy...But...I think you and I both know that we want this.” Keith's voice was hushed. 

Lance nodded. It was all Keith needed.

He leaned in, and their lips brushed each other’s, a breath exchanged between them, and then they met. It was as sloppy and uneven as it was warm and Keith felt as if he were melting into the floor.

His arm fumbled untill it found it's way around Lance's hipbone, then his fingers travelled upwards to trail along the blades of his shoulders. He felt a pair of hands grasp in his hair, the distance closing between them. 

He felt Lance mumble something against his mouth. Keith felt a grin creep it's way up, and soon they were both laughing. That laughter was silenced by another hushed kiss, and this time, Keith did not laugh. His other hand grabbed the hem of Lance's shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath the back of his hand. He let his fingers sprawl out. Keith felt Lance jump, expecting him to pull away-but the hands in his hair only grasped tighter. 

He hoped he was doing this right. He hoped he was making Lance as happy as he was.

He really did love Lance, and Lance really loved him, and together, they could go anywhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's a wrap! It's short and sweet but it was a joy to write. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
